Faith
by yunmi404
Summary: Lee Hyukjae, anak seorang mafia, hidup bersama seorang penjual ikan di pasar, Lee Donghae.. maaf, gak bisa mikin summary.. RnR please / haehyuk
1. Intro

Lee Eunhyuk..

18 tahun, Namja polos yang temperamental. Semua yang dia inginkan harus dia dapatkan. Anak manja yang bergantung kepada ayahnya. Tapi banyak hal yang tak terduga lainnya yang terdapat pada seorang Lee Eunhyuk.

Ayahnya, Mr. Lee..

Seorang mafia besar yang pengaruhnya sangat kuat. Dia mafia nomor 1, jadi tak heran banyak mafia lain yang ingin menggulingkannya. Dan Lee Eunhyuk adalah sasaran empuk. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, Lee Eunhyuk adalah anak satu-satunya dan Mr. Lee sangat menyanyanginya. Mendapatkan Lee Eunhyuk berarti menghancurkan Mr. Lee.

Lee Donghae..

20 tahun, Jangan terlalu berharap pada dirinya. Dia hanya seorang namja penjual ikan di pasar. Yang orang-orang ketahui tentang seorang Lee Donghae adalah namja yang akan selalu tersenyum, ramah dan pekerja keras. Semua orang menyukainya. Lee Donghae hidup bersama ibunya, ayahnya bekerja entah dimana.

Lee Dongwook..

Ayah Lee Donghae dan tangan kanan Mr. Lee. Sangat memegang teguh prinsipnya.

/

/

"a-appa" Donghae terkejut melihat lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Di belakang lelaki itu, seorang namja dengan rambutnya yang merah dan dengan setelan baju yang donghae tahu –hey, baju itu pasti seharga rumahku-.

"dimana eomma?" Dongwook melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam rumah, tak lupa menarik tangan Eunhyuk –yang masih terborgol- dan tangan kirinya membawa koper.

"eomma masih di pasar. Appa, siapa dia?" donghae menunjuk eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang sedang melihat ke setiap sudut ruangan, akhirnya melihat donghae dari atas sampai bawah, dan mendecih pelan. Dan kembali menyisir setiap sudut ruangan, mencari hal yang menarik.

"oh, ini Tuan muda eunhyuk, dia anak atasan appa. Tuan muda, kenalkan ini anakku, Lee Donghae"

"Lee donghae imnida, senang bertemu dengan anda" donghae membungkuk. Eunhyuk tak memperdulikannya.

"jadi aku akan tinggal di sini? Mana kamarku? Oh iya, ahjussi, bisakah ahjussi lepaskan borgol ini, tanganku sakit" eunhyuk masih menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

.

cast : SJ, Shinee n TVXQ

main pair: haehyuk

.

* * *

hi.. ini ff pertamaku.. mohon bantuannya ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1….

Di sebuah _mansion.._

pemuda dengan rambut merahnya, berjalan mengendap-ngendap. Matanya awas melihat sekelilingnya dari balik pintu kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya semakin lebar dan menutupnya pelan. Berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sekecil mungkin.

Pemuda itu melihat keadaan sekali lagi, kepalanya sibuk tengok kiri dan kanan, yakin tak ada orang di sekitarnya, dia memantapkan langkahnya berjalan ke koridor kecil yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Koridor itu berujung di sebuah taman belakang yang sangat luas.

Pemuda berambut merah, masuk ke dalam semak-semak yang cukup tinggi. Tangannya menyibakkan semak yang menghalangi langkahnya. Senyum lebar terpatri di bibir pemuda itu ketika melihat gerbang kecil, jalan keluar untuk kebebasannya.

Si pemuda itu tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya ketika tangannya sudah menyentuh pintu gerbang, beberapa detik lagi, dia akan keluar dari istananya –baginya sebuah penjara-.

"aneh.. kemana semua penjaga? aku tak peduli, yang jelas akuuuuuuuuuuuu bebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas"

Si pemuda berteriak histeris ketika keluar dari gerbang dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

Pemuda itu terus berlari sampai dia menemukan sebuah taman. Merasa tak ada yang mengikuti, dia merebahkan tubuhnya di rumput. Mengatur nafasnya dan tersenyum puas.

"lee eunhyuk, kamu memang hebat" eunhyuk meninju udara.

.

"OK eunhyuk, sekarang kamu mau kemana? Tak ada pengawal, tak ada kejar-kejaran dan tak ada aturan. Kamu harus nikmati kebebasanmu lee eunhyuk, ya walau untuk beberapa jam"

Eunhyuk akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan kakinya melangkah kemana pun kakinya melangkah. Eunhyuk bersenandung pelan. Perasaannya terlalu bahagia, sampai tak merasakan di belakangnya, sebuah mobil hitam sedang mengikutinya.

Ckiiitttt..

Sebuah mobil hitam lain mengerem mendadak dan berhenti tepat di depan eunhyuk.

Seorang pria berjas keluar dari mobil dan memaksa eunhyuk untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Pria itu bukan tandingan eunhyuk, tenaganya terlalu besar untuk di lawan, percuma dia meronta.

"Dongwook ahjussi!" teriak eunhyuk ketika di dalam mobil.

Mobil melaju dengan sangat cepat, pria yang dipanggil Dongwook ahjussi oleh eunhyuk memasangkan borgol ke tangan kiri eunhyuk dan tangan kanannya.

"ahjussi"

Mata eunhyuk terbuka lebar ketika melihat borgol melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"sudah diam" jawab dongwook dingin.

Mobil terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, sampai akhirnya masuk ke dalam sebuah terowongan. Eunhyuk di paksa untuk keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke mobil yang lain.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menurut. Dia pun menurut ketika dongwook menyuruhnya untuk membungkukkan badannya.

"ahjussi, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Eunhyuk sadar ada yang tak beres, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya dia diperlakukan seperti ini. Mata dongwook terus melihat ke arah belakang, memastikan tak ada yang mengikuti mereka lagi.

"sepertinya mereka mengikuti mobil yang tadi" dongwook bernafas lega dan tersenyum. "anda sudah bisa bangun tuan muda. Maafkan perlakuan kasar kami"

"cih, sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini" eunhyuk mengdengus, matanya melihat keluar jendela. Eunhyuk sudah mulai bosan dengan kehidupannya.

.

Satu jam sudah berlalu..

"mau kemana kita?"

"nanti tuan muda akan tahu"

/

/

"jadi?"

Seorang pria berusia 40 tahunan sedang duduk santai di sebuah perpustakaan pribadinya.

"anak kecil itu kabur dari rumah, dan sepertinya ada group lain yang telah membawanya pergi?"

Jawab salah seorang pengawalnya.

"sepertinya? Aku butuh kepastian" pria itu mendesis pelan, matanya menatap tajam si pengawal.

"maaf tuan. Saya akan mencari info lebih lanjut lagi" si pengawal membungkuk.

"kau yakin bukan pengawalnya yang membawanya?"

"saya yakin tuan, bukan."

"baiklah. Kau boleh pergi dan cari bocah itu"

"baik. maaf, Mr. Choi, saya ingin mengingatkan, anak anda akan pulang seminggu lagi"

"aku tahu,, aku tahu,, kau cepat pergi"

/

/

"donghae-ssi, ikannya sudah habis?"

"iya ahjumma, mian, ah jung ahjumma sudah membeli ikan terakhirku" donghae tersenyum manis. Dia membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"ikan-ikanmu sudah habis donghae?" tanya salah satu pedagang di pasar ketika melihat donghae sedang berjalan untuk pulang.

"hari ini aku sedang beruntung" donghae tertawa kecil.

"bagus. Lebih baik kamu cepat pulang dan mandi. Wajah tampanmu tak sesuai dengan bau amismu. Kamu memang pangeran bau amis donghae-ssi" ucap pedagang lain. Hampir semua pedagang yang mendengarnya tertawa.

Donghae ikut tertawa mendengarnya, siapa yang tak senang dipanggil tampan seperti seorang pangeran –dan cukup lupakan untuk bau amis- karena dia tahu dia memang bau amis. Pola pikir seorang donghae memang simpel.

.

Donghae sampai di rumahnya. Rumahnya memang tak terlalu jauh dari pasar. Donghae hanya perlu berjalan sekitar 10 menit.

Sesampainya, dia langsung mandi, menghilangkan bau amis di badannya.

Badannya meminta donghae untuk istirahat, sejak pagi buta, donghae harus segera bangun dan pergi ke pasar untuk menjual ikan. Badannya sudah capek dengan segala aktifitas donghae. Menganggkut kotak-kotak berisi ikan dari Bandar lalu menjualnya di kiosnya. Ini bukan pekerjaan yang ringan.

Ketika donghae sedang duduk santai di kursi depan televisi, terdengar ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah. Donghae langsung berdiri dan segera membukakan pintu.

"a-appa" Donghae terkejut melihat lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Di belakang lelaki itu, seorang namja dengan rambutnya yang merah dan dengan setelan baju yang donghae tahu –hey, baju itu pasti seharga rumahku-.

"dimana eomma?" Dongwook melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam rumah, tak lupa menarik tangan Eunhyuk –yang masih terborgol- dan tangan kirinya membawa koper.

"eomma masih di pasar. Appa, siapa dia?" donghae menunjuk eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang sedang melihat ke setiap sudut ruangan, akhirnya melihat donghae dari atas sampai bawah, dan mendecih pelan. Dan kembali menyisir setiap sudut ruangan, mencari hal yang menarik.

"oh, ini Tuan muda eunhyuk, dia anak atasan appa. Tuan muda, kenalkan ini anakku, Lee Donghae"

"Lee donghae imnida, senang bertemu dengan anda" donghae membungkuk. Eunhyuk tak memperdulikannya.

"jadi aku akan tinggal di sini? Mana kamarku? Oh iya, ahjussi, bisakah ahjussi lepaskan borgol ini, tanganku sakit" eunhyuk masih menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"maaf tuan muda, baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Dongwook melepaskan borgol ditangannya dan menarik tangan kanan donghae. dongwook memasangkan borgol di tangan kanan donghae.

"Appa!" donghae menarik tangan kanannya tapi dongwook terlalu gesit, borgol sudah terpasang di tangan kanan donghae.

"Ahjussi, ku bilang lepaskan ini" diktator eunhyuk.

"aku akan membereskan kamar untuk anda, tuan muda, mohon tunggu sebentar" dongwook membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk dan donghae.

"ahjussi, aku tak akan lari, kenapa ahjussi masih memborgolku?" eunhyuk mengikuti dongwook, tapi tangannya tertahan. Donghae masih bertahan di posisinya.

"ikut aku" eunhyuk sedikit menaikkan suaranya dan menarik tangannya.

"kenapa aku harus mengikutimu?" donghae dengan tingkahnya yang menantang eunhyuk.

"karena aku ingin berbicara dengan dongwook ahjussi"

"aku tak mau, aku ingin membuatkan minuman untuk appa. Appa pasti haus." Donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk menuju dapur.

"Tidak! Aku bilang ke sana" eunhyuk menarik tangannya lagi. "ahjussiiiiiii" eunhyuk berteriak.

"ada apa?" dongwook keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"dia tak mau menuruti kemauanku" rengek eunhyuk, dia menghentakkan kakinya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"sekarang appa sudah ada di depanmu, jadi aku tak harus menurutimu kan? Cih,, anak manja"

"donghae, jaga bicaramu. Maaf tuan muda, kamar anda sudah siap. Mungkin anda ingin istirahat. Donghae, ikut appa"

.

"ini kamar anda" dongwook menunjukkan kamar untuk ditempati eunhyuk.

"appa, ini kamarku" donghae berbisik pada ayahnya.

"mulai hari ini, ini kamarku" jawab eunhyuk tegas.

"ini kamar kalian berdua" dongwook langsung berbicara sebelum perang mulut eunhyuk dan donghae dimulai.

"mwo?!" teriak eunhyuk dan donghae..

"oh iya, untuk mengakrabkan kalian, borgol ini tak akan ku lepas sampai kalian akrab" dongwook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "selamat beristirahat" ucap dongwook sebelum menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

"appaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"ahjussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii "

/

/

/

To be continued..

.

a/n…

fyuh.. chapter pertama.. gak tau harus komentar gimana.. semoga cerita di chapter pertama ini gak mengecewakan kalian.. makasih untuk semua yang udah baca, review, follow n favorit.. I love you so much.. makasih atas sambutan ff pertama aku ini.. biasanya cuma baca aja sih.. jadi maaf-maaf aja kalau kalimatnya agak baku.. he..

**myfishychovy, Arit291, Lee Eun Jae, Guest, Arum Junnie, haehyuklee, Guest, nurul. p. putrid, Jiaehaehyuk, Choi Kyo Joon, leechoi2711, haengbokhagae, lyndaariezz, Asha lightyagamikun**,, makasih banyak untuk kaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.. ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

"appaaaaaaaaaaaaa" donghae menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. Dia tahu perbuatannya hanya membuang tenaganya dengan percuma, karena ayahnya tak akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Tapi hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"percuma, dongwook ahjussi itu keras kepala, dia tak akan membukakan pintu."

Donghae menghentikan perbuatannya dan berbalik menghadap eunhyuk.

"kamu seperti yang tahu benar appa seperti apa, dia bukan keras kepala, dia hanya berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya"

"oleh karena itu appaku mempercayai dia" eunhyuk berbicara hampir tak bersuara, tapi donghae masih bisa mendengarnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

"kenapa kamar ini tak ada jendelanya?" eunhyuk mencari jalan lain untuk keluar. "dan kecil sekali. Apa aku bisa bertahan tinggal di tempat seperti ini"

"hey, tuan muda, aku tak tahu kenapa appa membawamu ke sini, tapi ku yakin, appa punya alasan yang sangat penting. Tapi bisakah kamu tak bersikap seperti tuan muda? Yang bekerja padamu adalah appa, dan aku tak bekerja padamu. Jadi anda tak bisa seenak hati anda." Donghae berbicara panjang lebar.

"jadi?" eunhyuk tak memperdulikan apa yang di ucapkan donghae. "kamu berbicara panjang lebar tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang kamu ucapkan?"

"ish" donghae menggertakkan giginya, menahan emosinya.

"mau sampai kapan kita berdiri?" tanya eunhyuk –masih dengan ekspresi datarnya-. Donghae mendesah pelan, percuma berbicara dengan eunhyuk. donghae pun duduk di lantai dan bersender pada pintu. Sama halnya dengan eunhyuk.

"kamarmu cukup rapi, baiklah akan ku biasakan untuk tinggal di sini. Ya walaupun kamar ini sedikit kecil, ini hanya seluas kamar mandiku ku kira" eunhyuk manggut-manggut, matanya sibuk menjelajahi setiap sudut kamar. Donghae tertawa kecil dan menyunggingkan bibirnya. 'dasar tuan muda'

"apa orang tuamu selalu memanjakanmu?" donghae tersenyum sinis.

"apa urusanmu?" jawab eunhyuk dingin, dia benar-benar tak suka dengan pertanyaan donghae, tapi ditelinganya pertanyaan donghae lebih seperti pernyataan.

"aku yakin orangtuamu selalu memanjakanmu, kamu pasti anak manja yang tak berguna, hidupmu hanya menyusahkan orangtuamu. Apa mereka mengirimmu ke sini karena mereka sudah tak tahan dengan tingkahmu?"

Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menundukan kepalanya. Menahan habis-habisan amarahnya. Apa yang donghae ucapkan membuatnya semakin marah pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang diucapkan donghae sama dengan apa yang selalu dipikirkannya.

"kenapa diam saja? Aku pastikan jawabannya adalah iya. Kasihan benar nasibmu, tuan muda yang malang" donghae tertawa kecil lagi, lebih tepatnya tertawa meremehkan.

Buuuugg..

Mata donghae membesar, terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pria yang duduk di sampingnya, eunhyuk meninju pintu kamar. Donghae langsung melihat muka eunhyuk. Mata eunhyuk merah, nafasnya menderu, donghae yakin eunhyuk sedang marah besar.

'good job, lee donghae, kamu sudah membuat tuan muda marah' batin donghae.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas dan membuangnya pelan sambil menutup matanya. Menstabilkan nafasnya.

"donghae-ah, aku sedang lelah, aku ingin tidur, bisakah kita tidur, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan anda"

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih mencoba untuk mengartikan ekspresi eunhyuk. Mata eunhyuk masih merah, tapi saat ini matanya merah bukan karena amarah, tapi eunhyuk sedang menahan tangisnya.

.

Eunhyuk berbaring di tempat tidur, dia menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Donghae berbaring di sampingnya.

"m-mian" donghae menengokkan kepalanya. Eunhyuk masih tetap pada posisinya. Perasaan donghae dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah.

Eunhyuk mendengarnya, tapi badannya sedang tak ingin bereaksi. Dia hanya ingin diam.

"mian" ucap donghae sekali lagi. "diam" jawab eunhyuk dingin.

Pikiran eunhyuk membawanya pada percakapannya dengan dongwook di mobil tadi.

"_tuan muda, sebelumnya saya minta maaf. Tapi sebelum saya memberikan beberapa hal yang harus tuan muda ketahui, saya ingatkan, apa yang tuan besar inginkan adalah keselamatan anda."_

"_aku merasakan firasat buruk, langsung to the point"__ eunhyuk mendengarkan setiap perkataan dongwook, tapi matanya masih menatap keluar jendela mobil._

"_seperti yang tuan muda ketahui, ada beberapa group yang ingin menggantikan posisi tuan besar sebagai pemimpin. Choi group dan Jung group. Dan mereka menginginkan anda, karena mereka tahu, tuan besar sangat menyayangi anda"__ dongwook terus memerhatikan ekspresi tuan mudanya, dongwook sangat amat tahu bagaimana perasaan eunhyuk._

"_aku memang sangat istimewa, banyak orang menginginkan nyawaku. __lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan?"_

"_tuan besar memerintahkan saya untuk membawa anda. Choi group dan Jung group tak ada yang mengetahui identitas saya. Jadi mungkin mereka tak bisa melacak keberadaan kita untuk beberapa waktu. Dan dalam beberapa waktu itu, tuan besar akan berusaha untuk mengalahkan Choi group dan Jung Group."_

"_baiklah, aku hanya perlu menjadi orang yang tak berguna lagi kan? Tak masalah."_

"_tuan muda"__ dongwook ingin mengutarakan ketidak setujuannya dengan pikiran eunhyuk, tapi dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa._

"_dongwook ahjussi. Kenapa appa selalu menganggapku sebagai anak yang tak berguna? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"__ eunhyuk menatap dongwook, meminta penjelasan. Beberapa menit suasana hening._

"_tuan muda, anda tak tahu seperti apa kekuatan Choi group dan Jung group. Tuan besar hanya mengkhawatirkan anda. Tuan besar tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada anda."_

"_appa tak pernah mempercayaiku. Tak pernah ahjussi, tak pernah__.__"_

.

"kalau ingin menangis, menangis saja. Percaya atau tidak, menangis bisa membuatmu lebih tenang, menangislah. Anggap aku tak ada, aku tak mendengarmu menangis"

Donghae menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Tanpa eunhyuk sadari, air mengalir dari sudut mata eunhyuk.

'gomawo' batin eunhyuk.

/

"donghae-ah.. donghae-ah.. bangun"

Eunhyuk menunjuk-nunjuk pipi donghae dengan jari telunjuknya.

"5 menit lagi"

"tapi aku ingin ke kamar mandi"

"tinggal pergi ke kamar mandi" ucap donghae masih dengan matanya yang tertutup. Tiba-tiba donghae merasa ada yang menarik tangannya.

Sreeettt..

Gubbrraaaakkk..

Donghae terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"kurang ajaaarrrrr!" teriak donghae dan lekas untuk berdiri tepat di depan eunhyuk. "apa maumu hah?"

"aku ingin ke kamar mandi dan kamu bilang tinggal ke kamar mandi. Dan sekarang aku mau ke kamar mandi. Jadi ada yang salah?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum polos. Eunhyuk berpikir tak ada yang salah dengan perbuatannya.

"isshh" Donghae hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya. Kenapa bisa lupa kalau tangannya masih terborgol.

Eunhyuk berjalan ke pintu. Rupanya dongwook sudah tak mengunci mereka di kamar lagi.

"dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya eunhyuk. donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"cepat katakan!" eunhyuk sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya. "geez" eunhyuk makin kesal karena donghae hanya diam saja. Eunhyuk menarik tangan donghae dan mencari kamar mandi.

"ini dia" eunhyuk segera masuk ke kamar mandi tapi tangannya tertahan. "sial" eunhyuk merutuki tangannya yang masih terborgol.

"ayo masuk"

"tidak"

"masuk!"

"tidak!"

Sreeett.. blaammm...

Eunhyuk menarik tangan donghae, memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"aishh.. tenagamu besar juga ya"

"berbalik, jangan coba mengintip" bossy eunhyuk.

"cih.. aku tak berminat"

Eunhyuk sudah selesai dengan ritualnya. Eunhyuk menyeringai ketika melihat donghae yang masih dengan posisi membelakangi eunhyuk. terlintas ide untuk balas dendam. Eunhyuk memutar knop shower..

Dan..

"aaaa.. lee eunhyuk, apa yang kamu lakukan!" teriak donghae.

"oopss.. mian.. aku hanya mengecek apa showernya ada airnya atau tidak, rupanya showernya baik-baik saja" eunhyuk memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk dan memeluknya erat, menjaga eunhyuk untuk tak kabur.

"ya, kurasa kamu juga harus meyakinkan kalau showernya berjalan dengan baik."

"kyaaaaa, lepaskan!"

"berhenti berteriak seperti anak perempuan"

"aku bukan anak perempuan!"

"baiklah, kamu seperti anak kecil"

Eunhyuk terus meronta, donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"tuan muda.. donghae.. kalian sedang apa di dalam? Wah, baru bertemu sudah mandi bersama, kalian cepat sekali akrab" terdengar suara dongwook dari luar. Donghae dan eunhyuk mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan dongwook.

Mandi bersama? Cepat akrab?

Donghae dan eunhyuk saling pandang, donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan mendadak suasana menjadi hening.

"appaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"ahjussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii "

.

setelah donghae dan eunhyuk melakukan segala bujuk rayu, akhirnya dongwook melepaskan borgol di tangan mereka.

"ahjussi, kalau ahjussi tak melepaskan borgol ini, aku tak mau melepas bajuku" eunhyk mempoutkan bibirnya.

"baik-baik" dongwook akhirnya menyerah.

.

keesokan paginya..

eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya. dia menemukan hanya ada dirinya di kamar. "dimana si muka ikan?"

"tuan muda, anda sudah bangun?" ibu donghae masuk ke dalam kamar.

"ahjumma, sudah ku bilang, panggil aku hyukkie"

"baiklah, hyukkie. ahjumma mau ke pasar. sarapan sudah ahjumma siapkan"

"pasar? ahjussi?"

"ahjussi sudah kembali ke seoul, tapi nanti dia akan kembali lagi"

"jadi aku sendirian di rumah? aku ikut"

/

/

di pasar..

donghae sedang berteriak menawarkan ikan-ikannya *huah, bayangin donghae jualan ikan di pasar, ! #$%^&*

"hae" donghae berhenti berteriak dan melihat ke sumber suara.

"eomma.. untuk apa dia ikut?" donghae terlihat bahagia ketika melihat ibunya datang, tapi senyumnya memudar ketika melihat lelaki di samping ibunya.

"hyukkie ingin ikut. biar eomma saja yang berjualan, kamu ajak hyukkie lihat-lihat pasar"

"apa ku bilang, dia hanya akan merepotkanku saja" donghae memberikan death glarenya pada eunhyuk.

"ahjumma, aku bisa pergi sendiri" eunhyuk berjalan meninggalkan ibu donghae dan donghae.

"tidak, kamu tak boleh sendirian. hae!" ibu donghae menatap donghae tajam.

"baik.. baik.." donghae pun berlari mengejar eunhyuk.

eunhyuk terus berdecak setiap melihat hal yang baru dilihatnya. donghae terus mendengus setiap melihat kelakuan eunhyuk yang kekanak-kanakan.

tiba-tiba eunhyuk berdiri di depan donghae.

"hae, ini pertama kalinya aku ke pasar. dan ini pertama kalinya aku keluar tanpa pengawal. dan ini pertama kalinya aku bebas mau kemanapun" eunhyuk berbicara sambil berjalan mundur. eunhyuk tertawa lebar, memperlihatkan gummy smilenya. rona bahagia terlihat jelas di muka eunhyuk.

"aku tak peduli" donghae memutar matanya, 'bodoh.. semalam dia menganggapku seperti musuhnya dan sekarang bersikap seperti teman akrab, apa dia bipolar' pikir donghae.

tapi eunhyuk tak memperdulikan sikap donghae. dia terlalu senang dengan apa yang sedang dia rasakan kini.

eunhyuk terus berjalan mundur sambil melanjutkan ocehannya. dan seseorang menabraknya, membuat eunhyuk terhuyung jatuh ke depan dan jatuh di pelukan donghae.

mata eunhyuk membesar ketika menyadari posisinya.

tangan donghae memegang pinggang eunhyuk, menahannya untuk tak jatuh dan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan...

yupz.. seperti dalam drama.. the accidental kiss..

…

…

To be continued..

a/n:

miaaaaaaaaaaaan.. ceritanya makin menggaje dan chapter ini pendek banget.. tapi next chapter diusahain panjang #janji

makasih lagi buat yang udah baca, review, favorite n follow ff ini..

**guest, Hyukkie'sJewels, FaniHyuk, Arum Junnie, Jiaehaehyuk, love haehyuk, imNari, Arit291, bluerissing, Elfishy, fitriFlames, Lee Eun Jae, Asha Lightyagamikun, CASSIELFSHAWOLCLOUDBI, minmi arakida, lyndaariezz, anchofishy, reaRelf, myfishychovy, nurul. p. putri, RianaClouds, Lee Ah Ra, pumpkinsparkyumin, Dong Rim, Miho, leechoi2711, haenghagae, haehyuklee, Choi Kyo Joon, AranciaChru..**makasih banyak buat semuanya..

balas reviewnya di rangkum aja ya..

mian kalo kependekan, soalnya ya idenya cuma datang segitu, hhohho.. untuk haehyuk moment, diusahakan ya.. klo soal cinta segitiga, blum kepikiran buat ada orang ketiga,, pengennya haehyuk aja ^^..

oh iya, untuk karakter dongwook dan ibu donghae, terserah kalian mau membayangkan mereka mau gimana ^^

mohon reviewnya lagi..


	4. Chapter 3

Kau tahu bagaimana cara merakit pistol? Tanyakan pada hyukjae.

Saat anak seusianya bermain di taman bermain dan bermain mobil-mobilan, ayahnya melatihnya bagaimana merakit pistol kurang dari 30 detik. Bagaimana cara menembak tepat sasaran.

Saat anak seusianya bermain kejar-kejaran bersama teman seusia mereka, hyukjae belajar beladiri bersama ayahnya.

Sejak kecil dia sudah dipersiapkan untuk bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Pekerjaan ayahnya membuatnya mengenal bagaimana gelapnya dunia mafia.

Hyukjae mempunyai kemampuan untuk melindunginya sendiri. Tapi ayahnya seperti tutup mata. Mungkin kita bisa menyalahkan rasa kasih sayangnya yang besar dan membuatnya ketakutan untuk kehilangan hyukjae.

Ayahnya selalu memanjakan hyukjae. Semua keinginan hyukjae selalu dia kabulkan. Kecuali satu, kebebasan.

Dunia hyukjae tak mengenal kebebasan. Dia hanya berteman dengan beberapa teman. dia tak bisa bermain jika tanpa pengawasan dari bodyguardnya. Dan tak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya. Hyukjae adalah bahaya. Berteman dengannya sama dengan mencari mati.

Jangankan berteman, mendekati hyukjae saja mereka enggan.

Hyukjae mencoba memahami keadaannya. Beberapa kali dia kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi karena terbunuh oleh musuh-musuh ayahnya yang ingin balas dendam pada ayahnya.

Hyukjae pun membentengi dirinya dari cinta. Dia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang dia cintai.. lagi..

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terus berlari, berusaha menjauh dari donghae yang sedang mengejarnya dan terus memanggil namanya. Kejadian yang baru dia alami tadi, membuat perasaannya merasakan hal yang familiar untuknya. Perasaan yang sempat hilang dari hatinya seolah terbangun kembali. Hyukjae terus mengingkari perasaan ini bukanlah cinta. Dia tak ingin merasakan perasaan itu lagi.

Ini tak masuk akal. Dia baru beberapa hari bertemu dengan Donghae, tak mungkin perasaan yang dia rasakan adalah cinta. Perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan saat berciuman dengan donghae bukan cinta.

Itu hanya, accidental kiss.. tak mungkin cinta datang hanya karena itu.

Cinta. Hyukjae mempunyai pengalaman pahit dengan kata itu. Dia tak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

Hyukjae terus berlari, sampai dia tak mendengar lagi suara donghae. Air matanya menetes saat kilasan masa lalunya terulang. Kilasan saat orang yang dia cintai meninggal di depan matanya.

.

.

Sementara di pihak donghae. Dia tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Ciumannya bersama hyukjae, yang tak sengaja, donghae tak bisa pungkiri ada perasaan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir hyukjae, donghae ingin merasakan perasaan yang lebih. Namun saat donghae ingin memperdalam ciumannya, hyukjae mendorongnya.

Donghae bingung dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh hyukjae. Donghae sempat melihat air mata mengalir di pipi hyukjae. Dia tak tahu apa yang salah, tapi dia merasa dia yang membuat hyukjae menangis.

.

.

.

.

"eomma, hyukjae sudah pulang?"

Ucap donghae diantara nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, tangannya dia simpan di kedua lututnya. Donghae bernafas lega saat ibunya mengangguk.

"kau bertengkar dengannya?"

tanya ibunya, donghae menggeleng. Dia tak mungkin menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada ibunya. Ibu donghae tak berbicara lagi, walau dia menyadari ada yang tak beres diantara hyukjae dan donghae. Hyukjae datang ke rumah dengan mata yang sembab dan raut muka yang acak-acakan. Berbeda dengan saat terakhir kali dia melihat hyukjae di pasar.

Donghae mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan.

"hei, buka pintunya"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamarnya.

"aku minta maaf"

Walau donghae tak tahu apa kesalahannya, dia merasa dia harus meminta maaf pada hyukjae.

Donghae mencoba memutar knob pintunya. Tak terkunci. Dia mengintip. Dia melihat hyukjae sedang duduk di lantai dan bersender ke tempat tidur, kepalanya dia sembunyikan diantara kedua lututnya. Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya kemudian duduk di samping hyukjae.

"sorry"

"bukan salahmu"

Jawab hyukjae datar. Dia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas lututnya. Hyukjae kemudian berdecak.

"aku baru mengenalmu kemarin dan kau sudah menciumku. Kau beruntung sekali"

Ucap hyukjae, donghae tahu hyukjae ingin memperbaiki keadaan dengan leluconnya. Donghae pun tertawa.

"Kau tahu banyak yang ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menciumku, jadi kau yang beruntung"

"ck, kau tahu, ini sangat eksklusif. Hanya orang tuaku yang pernah merasakannya" hyukjae menyentuh bibirnya.

"wow, kalau begitu, aku memang beruntung" Donghae tersenyum.

Hyukjae ikut tersenyum dan tertawa. Menyadari perubahan yang terjadi. Ciumannya dengan donghae merubah keadaan donghae dan hyukjae.

"kenapa tertawa?" donghae clueless.

"terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau memasang muka seperti ini" hyukjae meniru ekspresi donghae yang sedang marah. Matanya melirik tajam donghae.

Donghae tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi hyukjae.

"efek ciuman itu memang dahsyat" hyukjae ikut tertawa dengan donghae.

"mungkin, kita bisa berteman?" donghae menyodorkan tangannya, mengajak hyukjae untuk berjabat tangan.

"teman? ku rasa ini lucu, pertemanan yang dimulai oleh sebuah ciuman" hyukjae mengambil tangan donghae dan berjabat tangan. "tapi ini bukan hal yang buruk"

Donghae dan hyukjae tersenyum. Teman, huh?

.

.

.

.

"kau sudah temukan hyukjae dimana?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan perawakannya yang tinggi dan atletis, dia sedang berbicara deng seseorang lewat handphonenya. Kini dia sedang mengendarai _Bentley_nya.

"Dia sekarang tinggal di rumah Dongwook." jawab orang di ujung telepon.

"awasi dia terus. Apa ayahku tahu aku sudah pulang?"

"tidak, aku memberitahukan tuan besar, jika tuan muda akan pulang minggu depan"

"bagus. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Si pemuda menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menyeringai.

"hyukki, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu" si pemuda melakukan u-turn dan menuju dimana hyukjae berada setelah mendapat pesan dari informannya.

.

.

.

.

a.n: so so sorry.. saya ingkar janji.. chapter ini gak panjang..

mo minta maaf juga karena pemilihan bahasanya yang kurang memuaskan.. :DDD dan cerita yang mengecewakan..


End file.
